Slab of Judgement
The is an artifact used by the Infershia Pantheon to decide the means of judgement and rituals associated with the revival of their leader, Absolute God N Ma. It was located in the Gods Valley in the center of the primary room, where the Pantheon gathered. Usage The Slab of Judgement possesses the will of N. Ma and possesses an absolute nature in regards towards the rules regarding how it is used. When it is ready for a judgement to occur, the runes within it light up, gathering all of the Infershia gods to collect themselves in a circle and to outstretch their individual weapons. A light from within a face similar to N. Ma then flies from the slab and spins around the ten weapons, moving until the one it deems to be the one who will pass judgement upon the world is chosen. Whoever is chosen by the slab decides the rules for their judgement which must be completely followed without distortion. If they fail to follow that rule, they must face appropriate Divine Punishment themselves, including their potential death if need be. While the rules of the Slab of Judgement are absolute within the Infershia Gods, there are ways around these issues that are exploited by some; such as Hades Wise Goddess Gorgon secretly using Hades Warrior God Toad to switch the bodies of Kai and Houka Ozu despite her own ritual in order to make it easier for her success. After being resurrected, N-Ma takes residence within the Slab for the first few days until he shattered it upon emerging once his full power has been restored. Forms of Judgement #Hades Warrior God Ifrit: Destroy the Magiranger before a tower burned out. #Hades Warrior God Cyclops: Shoot down all the Magiranger before sunset. #Hades Wise Goddess Gorgon: Kill the Magiranger or turn them into stone with her shield. #Hades Ultimate God Drake: The total destruction of the city and the Magiranger with it. #Hades Warrior God Toad: Destory the world in a plague of matured toads, while taunting the Magiranger to find their mother before they emerge. #Hades Warrior God Titan: The final chosen for ritual, Titan was chosen to become the vessel of N. Ma's rebirth; thus his choice was to find a place to escape before the rebirth of the Absolute God was complete. Notes *Four of the Infershia Gods never faced the Magiranger in a procedure associated with the Slab of Judgement, even if they all ultimately confronted the team. **Hades Warrior God Wyvern pursued the team to allow Titan to awaken N. Ma within himself. **Hades Wise Goddess Sphinx questioned the Magiranger once regarding their courage but ultimately turned against the old ways when she became an ally against N. Ma and Hades Wise God Dagon **Hades Ultimate God Sleipnir assisted Drake during his ritual and N. Ma during his final rampage, but never performed a ritual. **Dagon never directly confronted the main Magiranger team, fighting Isamu Ozu as he tried to prevent N. Ma's rebirth, then being killed by Sphinx after she turns on the old ways to assist the Ozu family. See Also Category:Underground Hades Empire Infershia